PLL Age Play One Shots
by MissMillie2010
Summary: As the title states. Random pairings.
1. Chapter 1

AN: First PLL fanfic. I hope you enjoy and leave a review.

Allow me to set the story. This AU where A doesn't exist and Alison is dead. Sorry fans of Ali. Spencer lives in the barn. Emily notices that Spencer is over stressing herself. So when she makes a plan to get Spencer to relax and destress.

Thus I bring to you,

Stressed out? Act like a child.

Semester exams were coming. Spencer knew this. She was constantly reminded of the fact. She was a complete wreck. Studying, studying, studying. That's all she'd been doing. Her friends were concerned but it was Emily who demanded Spencer to allow her to come over to help her study. It took awhile but Emily won. Emily knew just what Spencer needed and she was going to show Spencer. The night had finally came that Emily would put her plan in action to destress Spencer.

"Spencer?" Emily called as she let herself into the Hasting's barn.

"I'm in my room Em." Spencer shouted and Emily locked the door.

Emily made her way to Spencer's room and saw the girl completely frazzled. Emily walked over to Spencer and grabbed the book Spencer was reading.

"HEY! I need that to study Em." Spencer said as she tried to grab the book.

"No. We're not going to study. I'm here to show you how to relax. You're going to act the a child." Emily said as she grabbed the other books and Spencer's bag and put them high up where Spencer couldn't reach.

"Damn it Emily this isn't funny." Spencer said as she sat on her bed and sulked.

"What's not funny is getting an ulcer from all this stress. Spence you're the smartest person I know. You're going to pass these exams no problem. Now you're going to relax and let me take care of you. There's no judgement here." Emily said as she unpacked her bag revealing the baby items she'd gotten.

"Please Emily not this." Spencer said on the verge of tears.

"It'll be okay Spence. Paige did this to me once and I loved it. Just try it for awhile and if you genuinely don't like it you tell me and we'll stop." Emily said as she gave Spencer a hug.

"Alright. Can this stay between you and me?"

"Of course Spencer. Are you ready to start? You can play any age, I just need to know what age." Emily said.

"Three. What do I call you?"

"Whatever you want. I called Paige, Nanny. Call me whatever comes naturally, okay?"

"Okay." Spencer said.

"Here," Emily said as she handed Spencer a stuffed cow, "It may help you get comfortable in a three year olds mindset."

"Thanks." Spencer said as she curled up and cuddled the cow.

Emily cleaned up Spencer's room a bit before saying,

"How about we get you dressed in some pajamas?"

"Okay. Emmy me wan wearw my kitty jamjams." Spencer said childishly and ran to her dresser and got them out.

"Do you want some help?"

"Yes!"

"Yes, what missy?"

"Pwease!" Spencer said and Emily smiled and helped Spencer get changed into the pajamas.

"There. Are you comfy now?" Emily asked and received a nod from Spencer.

Spencer jumped back on her bed and dug through Emily's bag and grabbed a pacifier and popped it in her mouth. Then she stood up and proceeded to jump on her bed.

"No Spencer. No jumping on the bed or you'll be put on time out." Emily said as Spencer plopped down on the bed and let out giggles.

"Sowwy Emmy." Spencer lisped out before running out of the room.

"No running Spencer!" Emily said as she ran after Spencer, who was now no longer in sight.

"Spencer." Emily called out as she looked around for her.

"BOO!" Spencer shouted as she jumped in front of Emily, who screamed causing Spencer to laugh.

"Alright you scared me. Now what do you want to do?" Emily said as Spencer stopped laughing.

"Movie! And and pizza!" Spencer said and Emily nodded and ordered a pizza.

"What movie?"

"Me wan _Fwozen_ Emmy." Spencer said as she bounced up and down on her feet.

"Okay. Here's what I want you to do. I want you to go get your blanket and pillow."

"Me bwing Moomoo?"

"Of course sweetie." Emily said before letting Spencer go and get her items.

While Spencer was getting her things, Emily rented _Frozen_ on Spencer's tv and paused it. Then she went to check on Spencer. She found Spencer curled up on the bed, crying.

"Spence what's the matter?" Emily said as she sat beside Spencer and rubbed her back.

"Me wan a bwankie buh me no can weach." Spencer sniffled out.

"I'll get it down. Just point to where it's at." Emily said and Spencer pointed to her closet.

Emily went over and opened the closet and immediately found a blanket. She got it down and handed it to Spencer, who clung to the blanket.

"Tank you Emmy." Spencer said as the doorbell rang.

"Go sit on the couch while I get the pizza." Emily said and Spencer carried her things to the couch.

Emily paid for the pizza and started the movie. Spencer happily watched the movie and ate the pizza.

"Emmy me wan juice. Pwease."

"Alright." Emily got up and grabbed a sippy cup that she'd brought that had Elsa on it and poured some juice in it.

"Elwsa! Tank you Emmy!" Spencer said when Emily handed her the cup.

"You're welcome sweetie."

When the movie ended, Emily cleaned up and sent Spencer to the bathroom. Spencer came out as Emily finished cleaning. Spencer ran up to Emily, who was surprised by the action.

"What's this for?"

"For hewlpin' big giwl Spencerw."

"You're welcome. Now I do believe it's someone's bedtime." Emily said as Spencer shook her head.

"No. Me wan pway wif you morwe Emmy."

"Come on sweetie. I'll tuck you in and read you a bedtime story." Emily said and Spencer nodded.

Emily got Spencer all tucked in bed with her cow and blanket. Then pulled out _Goodnight_ _Moon_ from her bag. Spencer cheered when she saw the book and snuggled down into her bed to get comfy. As Emily read the book, Spencer was slowly falling asleep. When Emily finished the book, Spencer whispered,

"You a good mommy Emmy. Me wish you was my mommy. Me lub you Emmy."

"I love you too Spencer. Good night sweetie. I'll be here when you wake up." Emily said as she stood and kissed Spencer's forehead.

With Spencer sleeping, Emily went into the living room and started studying, she still had exams to take as well. When she grew tired, Emily changed into pajamas and fell asleep on the couch.

AN: How was it? Good? Bad? Leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This is the Paily one shot that was mentioned in chapter 1 so we'll still be set in the AU world where there's no A and Alison is dead. Emily's mom is in Texas visiting Emily's dad so she's home alone. Also since A doesn't exist, Emily is still a swimmer.

Emily is stressing herself out about a meet where she's going to be scouted. Paige just wants her to stop worrying.

Thus I bring you,

"It's all gonna be okay."

The big swim meet was fast approaching and Emily was spending all her free time in the pool. This was where Paige found her girlfriend. Shaking her head, Paige yelled,

"Emily Fields get out of the pool!"

Emily stopped swimming and looked at Paige as though she had a third head.

"Come babe get out of the pool."

"No. Paige I need to practice. Tomorrow I need to be great so I can get scouted."

"What you need to do is get out of the pool. You won't be in any condition to swim tomorrow if you keep swimming." Paige said and Emily swam over to her.

"You're right. I'm just nervous and stressed out about this meet." Emily said as she pulled herself up and out of the pool.

"I know just what you need. Go change and I'll meet you at your house. I have to go and get some stuff." Paige said before kissing Emily and leaving the pool area.

Emily shrugged and went about showering and changing her clothes before she headed home. She wasn't too surprised that Paige had already made it to her house and knew that Paige had let herself in.

"Paige? I'm home." Emily said as she shut and locked the front door.

Paige came downstairs and held out her hand before saying,

"Follow me."

Emily followed and wasn't surprised that they ended at her room. Paige opened the door and Emily saw baby items on her bed.

"What's going on Paige?"

"You need to relax and be cared for, so you're going to act like a baby." Paige said as she gently pushed Emily to sit on the bed.

"No Paige I don't want to do this. What if the other girls find out?" Emily said as she tried to stand up.

"I took care of them. They understand we need to be alone tonight. Plus they already have plans with their boyfriends." Paige said as she kept Emily sitting on the bed.

"Promise me that if I don't like it we'll quit." Emily said looking Paige in the eyes.

"I promise babe. Now do you know what age you want to act like?" Paige asked and watched as Emily looked over the items and picked up a stuffed bunny and held it.

"Me dis any!" Emily said childishly as she held up two fingers.

"Wow, you're a big girl. How about we eat some food?" Paige said and held a hand out for Emily to grab.

"Yeshy! Me weally hungwy!" Emily said as she hopped off her bed.

Paige led Emily downstairs and into the kitchen. Paige pulled out fun shaped chicken nuggets which Emily knew weren't there that morning. Paige saw the look and said,

"I brought them over just in case little Emily came out."

"Tank ou nanny." Emily said as she sucked on her knuckle.

"You're welcome sweetie." Paige as she put the chicken nuggets in the oven along with some french fries.

"While dinner cooks, what do you want to do?" Paige asked as Emily thought.

"Colowr!" Emily cheered as she jumped up and down.

"Okay. Sit at the table and I'll go find some crayons and coloring books." Paige instructed and watched Emily sit before running upstairs and grabbing the crayons and coloring books.

"No! Emily get away from the oven this instance." Paige scolded as she saw Emily almost touching the oven.

"Go stand in the corner." Paige said as Emily shuffled away to the corner sniffling.

Paige had Emily stand for two minutes. When Paige allowed Emily out of the corner, Emily gave her a hug and cried,

"Me sowwy nanny!"

"It's all forgotten now sweetie. You never go near the oven, okay?"

"Otay nanny."

"Alright. Let's go color." Paige said as Emily cheered and went and sat at the kitchen table.

"Me wan kitty ook." Emily said as Paige came in.

"What's the magic word?"

"Pwease!" Emily cheered with a smile and Paige handed Emily the Hello Kitty coloring book and some crayons.

Emily colored and chattered away to Paige until the oven timer went off. Paige pulled out the food and made their plates. She set them aside to cool and made Emily a cup of milk and herself a glass of milk. Paige grabbed some grapes and put a few on each of their plates before saying,

"Time to clean up the coloring."

"Otay." Emily said and set to putting the crayons in the box.

Paige helped Emily and then brought over their dinner and drinks. As they ate, Emily chattered about anything she could think of. Paige, of course listened and replied when needed. When they finished eating, Paige cleaned up and wiped Emily's face and hands before letting her go back to coloring. As Emily colored, Paige did the dishes. When Paige was done, Emily was yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"Come on sweetie, let's get you dressed for bed." Paige said as Emily got up from her chair and held Paige's hand and went upstairs.

Paige got Emily dressed in a pair of pajamas and sent her to use the bathroom and brush her teeth. When Emily came back, Paige had turned down her bed and with a running start she leapt into her bed. Paige let it slide and tucked Emily in.

"How about a bedtime story?" Paige asked and got an eager nod from Emily.

Paige read Where The Wild Things Are. By the end of the story, Emily was asleep and had a soft smile on her face. Paige got up and gave Emily a kiss on the cheek and Emily softly said,

"Wub ou nanny."

"Nanny loves you too. Sleep tight." Paige said before leaving the room.

Paige cleaned up downstairs and cleaned up all the baby items before going to sleep in the guest room.

AN: There we go folks! How was it? Leave me some love and an update could come faster. Peace out!


End file.
